Harry Potter is LOST
by middy-pirate
Summary: On their way to South America to defeat Voldemort, the trio crash on a deserted island...the same island Oceanic Flight 815 crashed on about 150 days before! Major relations to the TV show LOST, so if you have never seen the show, you might not like it.
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't see why we have to take a plane!" Ron whined for about the thousandth time in the past hour.

"I already told you," Hermione said angrily. "Lupin wanted us to, because Voldemort is monitoring the Floo Network and he couldn't Apparate us all at once."

"Well this sure isn't a day playing Quidditch," Ron muttered under his breath. "I feel like I'm flying in a tin can."

"Just focus on the mission we have ahead of us," Harry said. He did not want another row between them right now. He just couldn't take it, with Voldemort getting stronger every day. "Voldemort was last seen in South America with several of his Death Eaters. Lupin told us the rest of the Order will Apparate and meet us at the airport."

"At least you guys have some great company on this 'tin can'," a voice said from behind them. The trio turned around to see Fred and George in the seats behind them with an older man who was asleep.

"It's more of an insult to us," Fred said.

"Because we are experienced Apparators," George said.

"But Mum didn't want us to Apparate across the ocean."

"She said we weren't that experienced."

"And it was too dangerous."

"Well, Harry, Ron and I have some important things to discuss than why you two are here with us," Hermione said, then added with glares at both of them, "In private."

"Come on," George said, giving Hermione a puppy face.

"There can't be anything you can't discuss with your future brother-in-laws," Fred said, with a matching puppy face. Hermione glanced at Ron, who had looked away pointedly, his cheeks bright red. Hermione sighed and cast an invisible sound charm over Ron's, Harry's, and her row so that whatever they were saying couldn't be heard by anyone else. Hermione smirked and turned back around in her seat.

"So…" Hermione said, not quite knowing what to say.

"Why do I have to have the window seat?" Ron complained.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, placing her head in her hands. They sat there in silence for a few moments, before a pecking noise could be heard. They looked outside the window to see a brown owl struggling to keep up with the plane. Ron quickly glanced around before opening the window, taking the i Daily Prophet /i out of the bird's beak, and dropping a bronze Knut into its leather satchel.

Hermione reached over and took the paper out of Ron's hands. "I'll take that."

"Well, in that case, you owe me a Knut," Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I never get to read the paper."

"Ron, just shut up," Harry said. His voice had gotten deeper, but people hardly noticed any more. Ever since Voldemort had sent his Death Eaters into the Ministry, he had mostly kept to his self. He had a lot on his mind, and couldn't risk telling Ron or Hermione any of it, incase they got hurt. Somehow he just knew Voldemort wasn't in South America. He wouldn't have just let himself have be seen and then stayed there. It must have been a trap.

"Okay, listen to this," Hermione said. She set the copy of the i Daily Prophet /i in her lap and read off the front cover, " i Several Auror Teams and Ministry Hit-Wizard Squads have reported that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is no longer in South America. Having searched most of the continent, they have not detected as much as a whisper from the Dark Lord. However, they are going to continue their search in several surrounding countries. Rumor has it that he has made his way onto an uncharted island and is currently residing there /i . What rubbish. A deserted island? I wouldn't be surprised if Rita Skeeter wrote this article."

"Maybe it's true," Harry said. Hermione and Ron turned and looked at him with confused and worried expressions. "I've been having a strange feeling lately, like Voldemort wasn't where everyone thought he was. Every time I think about it, my scar hurts. Maybe he is somewhere that can't be found."

"Well, maybe we should sleep on it," Hermione suggested. "After all, it is late."

Harry and Ron agreed, but Harry just pretended to be asleep for about half an hour. When he looked over at his two best friends, he saw that Ron's arm was wrapped around Hermione and her head was on his shoulder. Harry smiled. At least they could have each other in these times of hardships. He always knew they'd make a good couple once they got past the bickering. Harry turned around in his seat and saw Fred and George asleep as well. It seemed the whole plane was asleep. He checked his watch. It was three in the morning. They'd be in South America in eight hours. As much as he tried to stay awake, to avoid the nightmares of people he loved being tortured by Death Eaters, he couldn't help but to close his eyes and begin drifting off into a sound slumber

Harry awoke with a start to hear a loud beeping noise and people screaming. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. It looked as though they had just woken up as well - Ron looked surprised at having Hermione so close to him, but Hermione was holding on to Ron's arm, a terrified expression on her face. The flight attendant came on over the speaker. "Attention passengers - We are experiencing mild turbulence."


	2. Chapter 2

The survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 sat and mourned. One, for the loss of their dear friends Locke and Eko. Two, for the news that Hurley had brought them, that Kate, Sawyer, and Jack were taken by the "others" and Michael had gotten a ship and left them. The only thing that seemed to bring everyone's spirits up was the news that Charlie and Claire had finally gotten together.

The couple sat on the beach, staring out into the horizon. They had been sitting there all night, surrounded by everyone else. Rose had led them several times in a rosary, praying for those who have been lost to this godforsaken island. Charlie had played a few church hymns on his guitar. No one knew how they were going to survive, now that Locke had died and Jack, Kate, and Sawyer were as good as dead with the "others". Charlie was holding a sleeping Aaron, while Claire had rested her head on his shoulder. Everyone only thought one thing when they looked at them-" i What a happy couple. /i "

Everyone stayed where they were until about noon. It started so quickly, no one knew for sure what happened. Grey smoke covered the camp, and Bernard was shouting, "Everyone to the jungle now!"

Aaron was crying, but otherwise the jungle seemed dead silent until… "BAM!"

Bernard and Jin went out onto the beach to see what had happened. Everyone waited patiently until they had returned. What they said chilled everyone to the bone. Another plane had crashed.

Harry Potter stood up, and felt his head. Pain seared through his body. He checked around him. The plane they had been in moments before lay burning in front of him. Revelation of what had happened moments before coursed through him. He ran through the rubble, despite how much it hurt. He had to find Ron and Hermione. He saw a bit of ginger hair sticking up from under a large piece of metal.

"RON!" He shouted, shifting the metal aside. He was surprised, though, when he found Fred beneath the debris.

"George," Fred managed to croak. "Where is George?"

"I'll find him Fred," Harry said. "I promise."

He dragged Fred farther back towards the jungle, away from the wreck. He sat there for a moment to catch his breath, placing his head in his hands. When he looked up, he felt his heart swell with happiness. Coming out of the water were Ron and Hermione, holding George between them. Harry ran over to help them.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him tightly. Ron winced as George's full weight was thrust upon him, and muttered, "Gee, thanks, Hermione."

Hermione turned faintly pink and returned to helping Ron drag George back up to the beach. When they got there, there was something none of them had expected to find on the island- A large group of people were standing around Fred, examining him. They looked up when they saw him approaching. Hurley was the first to speak, and said the one thing everyone was thinking-"Dude, you're like, Harry Potter."

"So let me get this straight," Harry said after listening to the strangers they met on the island talk for about an hour. "You guys landed here about 40 ago, only your plane was torn in half. The two halves of the planes were reunited, only so that these "others" can come and steal half of your lot. Now they've taken your doctor and strongest defenses because some guy wanted to save his son. And now you have no hope for survival unless you find a way to escape or get rescued."

"And something about two people named Charlie and Claire getting together," Ron added.

"Yep, that's pretty much it," Hurley said. "Now let me get this strait about you. You crashed on your way to South America while on your way to defeat this Voldemort dude and find the remaining Horcrux thingies."

"Yeah," Hermione said. Her voice cracked and her eyes shimmered with tears. Ron put his arm around her and she started sobbing into his shoulder.

"So, like, Harry Potter is real? Dude," Hurley said.

"How do you know all about us?" Harry asked in response.

"I read your books," Hurley said, then added after seeing the looks of confusion on the trio's faces, "There is this person named J. K. Rowling who writes books about Harry Potter."

"Wait," Hermione said, drying her eyes on her sleeve. "Did you say 'J. K. Rowling'? There is a Jo Krowling who is in our year at Hogwarts. She runs the school news paper, i Inside the Halls /i , if you could even call it a news paper. It's more like a gossip magazine. She interviewed us after all of our adventures."

"Well, that sure wasn't in the books," Hurley remarked. "Anyway, you guys are welcome to whatever food and, like, fresh water we have left."

"Thank you," Hermione said, standing up and walking over to a group of people standing around a large crate. Ron and Harry followed suit and gave their thanks and went over to the crowd.

"Hello, mate," Someone said, coming up behind Ron. He turned around to see a short man of about twenty-five with dirty blonde hair and a black shirt on. "My name's Charlie. Charlie Pace, from the famous band DriveSHAFT. Ever heard of it?"

"Sorry, can't say I have," Ron said. "But anyway, my name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Like From Harry Potter?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I know a Harry Potter….but I don't think I'm from him."

"Oh," Charlie said. "Well, do you wanna take a walk to get familiar with everything?"

"Sure," Ron said.

Author's Notes-Thanx to eveyone who read and reviewed! slides everyone of them 20 bucks i would especially like to thank my betas, Christine, Shelby, and Rosie! So...what are you waiting for? REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione searched through extra clothes for something decent to wear. Her jeans were ripped and her tee shirt was dirty had large holes in it.

"How's it coming?" Harry asked, coming up behind her.

"Okay," She replied.

"Do you want a banana?"

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking the banana from Harry's hand.

"The food here sure isn't like the magical food we're used to, eh?" Harry said, peeling his banana and taking a large bite.

"Harry, that's it!"

"Wha' er ew tawki' bou'?"

"Harry, you've been spending too much time with Ron. Chew and swallow before you decide to speak."

He gulped and said, "What are you talking about?"

"We could use magic to get off this island!"

"That's a great theory, Hermione," Harry said. "But there's only one problem – our wands probably didn't survive the crash. Think about it. Do you really think three thin sticks of wood could have survived a crash that killed all the other passengers?"

Hermione looked crestfallen, but said, "I guess you're right Harry. Do you know if they found our trunks yet?"

"Me and Bernard, I think his name was, are looking for them later. I was going to go find Ron to see if he wanted to come. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry, Harry, but I haven't seen him. I'll come with you if you want me to, though."

"No, that's okay. Tell Ron I was looking for him if you see him."

"Okay," Hermione said, returning to her search. She found some khaki capris that were her size, but couldn't find a shirt. With out realizing that she had said it, she muttered under her breath, "Why aren't there any shirts in my size?"

"You can borrow one of mine," someone said, coming up behind her. She turned around, startled. She saw a young woman (about twenty-five) with blonde hair and blue eyes carrying a baby. She smiled and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Claire and this is Aaron. I have a shirt back at my tent if you want one."

"Thanks, that would be great!" Hermione said, smiling. Claire started to walk along the beach, and Hermione followed.

"So, I heard only you and four other boys survived," Claire said, rocking Aaron a bit.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where the twins went," Hermione said. "I just hope they're not into any mischief.

"So, what pranks are you up to now?" Hurley asked. He and the twins were sitting on the beach, looking out into the rolling waves.

"Not much really," Fred said.

"We were going to work on some new love potion pranks," George stated.

"And test them out on ickle Ronniekins and his sweet Hermione."

"But they're in our trunks, and since we don't know where those are, we wouldn't be able to show you."

"Bummer," Hurley said with a frown.

"Well, if you were hoping to lighten the mood around here - "

"We know of a game you could try."

"Like what?" Hurley asked inquiringly.

Fred and George gave Hurley identical wicked grins and said in unison, "Truth or Dare"

"So….." Charlie started. He and Ron were walking down the beach, and Charlie wasn't exactly sure about what to say to a person he had assumed wasn't real. He noticed Claire coming out of her tent. Without even realizing he said it, he sighed and whispered, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Ron followed Charlie's gaze to see Hermione coming out of a tent with a blonde woman. Assuming that Charlie was looking at Hermione, Ron smiled and said, "Yeah."

"You like Claire too?" Charlie asked, outraged.

"What? No! I was talking about Hermione," Ron said quickly.

Charlie looked over to where he had seen Claire before and saw her talking to a young woman with curly chestnut hair. He smiled and said, "So you've found yourself a girl then. She looks nice. Have you two-"

"No!" Ron shouted, causing several people around them to jump. "We aren't exactly what you'd call a couple. I like her a lot, but I haven't had the guts to tell her."

"Well you had better get a move on!" Charlie exclaimed, hitting Ron on the shoulder. "There are plenty fish in the sea, and if you don't make your move soon, your lass will be taken."

"Believe me; I know what that's like," Ron said, and then continued after seeing the confused look on Charlie's face, "We had a dance at our school a couple years ago. I wanted to ask her, but by the time I had the guts enough to ask her, she was already going with someone else. Worse yet, I made it sound as though the only reason I wanted to go with her was because I couldn't find anyone else. Then we wound up getting into a big fight over it, and I ruined the whole bloody evening for her."

"Ouch," Charlie said. "But the past shouldn't stop you from moving on. You love this girl, right?"

"Yes," Ron said. "I really think I do. I can't imagine if I never would have met her."

"So, its kind of like what one of my songs says," Charlie said. He quickly added, "I used to be in a band. We could have been great, but we broke up. Anyway, one of my favorite songs of ours, "Burn," goes - I can't ignore when you walk in; Sensations consume me; Burn me alive with your touch; Burn it all away; Be the source of my devastation; Conquer me - escape into me; Let me feel the flame of your heart."

"There couldn't be a truer song for the way I feel about Hermione," Ron said. "Your band sounds pretty cool. Do you have a copy of that song on, I think it was called, a VD?"

"You mean a CD? Yeah, I have one back at my tent. Come on, I'll show it to you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, are you serious?" Hurley asked. The twins nodded solemnly and Hurley continued, "Don't you think everyone's, like, too old for Truth or Dare?"

"No one is too old for Truth or Dare," George said.

"Everyone has a kid inside of them," Fred continued.

"Something no one knows about them – "

"Or something they've always sworn never to do – "

"So Truth or Dare is probably the only game everyone here can relate to," they finished, saying each syllable at the exact same time.

"Cool, we can, like, do it tonight," Hurley said, though he wasn't entirely convinced that it was going to be fun.

"Here you go!" Charlie said, handing Ron a small case that had a piece of metal with rust on it and "DriveSHAFT written in the upper right hand corner. "That song you wanted is Track 2."

"Um, Charlie," Ron said, accepting the case. "I'm not really that…familiar with Mug-regular people stuff…would you mind explaining it to me?"

"No problem, on one condition…What is it you're going to do and does it involve your girl, Hermione?

"Uh, that's two conditions."

Charlie's cheeks turned faintly pink and he said, "Just answer the question."

"Well, actually, I was going to play it for-"

"Hey, dudes!" Someone said from behind them. They turned around to find Hurley running towards them. "Hey, Fred, George, and I were gonna, like, have a quick game of Truth or Dare tonight, and we wanted you two to, like, come. So, are ya in?"

"Sure," Charlie said. Ron wasn't sure what this was, but nodded just the same.

"Cool," Hurley said. "See ya later!"

"Thanks for the shirt Claire," Hermione said, coming out of Claire's tent, wearing khaki capris and a light blue tee shirt.

"No problem," Claire said, gently rocking Aaron.

"I noticed you had a guitar in your tent," Hermione said, tickling Aaron. He giggled and she continued, "Do you play?"

"No, that's Charlie's."

"Oh, is he your husband?"

"No, just a really close friend," Claire said, her cheeks tinted with a light blush. "He used to be in a band, DriveSHAFT."

"Oh, I've heard of them. I really like their one song, 'Burn'," Hermione said. "Thanks again for the shirt Claire, but I should probably go check up with…"

Hermione stopped, leaving the rest of her sentence unheard. Claire was staring behind Hermione, as though lost in a trance. Hermione asked, "Claire, are you all right?"

But she just stood there. After what felt like an eternity, Claire pointed behind Hermione and said one word. "Sawyer."

"Sawyer? Claire, who's Sawyer?" Hermione asked. When all Claire did was continue to point, Hermione turned around and gasped. A young man with long hair and ripped clothes was shambling through the jungle. He leaned against a tree trunk for a few minutes before fainting. Hermione immediately ran over to him. She felt his forehead for a sign of fever, but it was normal. He must have just been tired. Claire was by her side now. "Come on. We have to get him up to the beach and get some help."

Between the two young women they managed to get him up to a shady spot by the camp where he could rest. Hermione looked up to see Ron running down the beach with a man in his mid twenties.

The man Ron was with said quickly, "What happened? Is he alright?" He seemed to just realize that Hermione was there, because he held out his hand and said, "Hi. My name's Charlie."

Hermione shook his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione."

Charlie shot Ron a quick wink as he let go of Hermione's hand. Hermione shook her head as Claire said, "Look, he's waking up!"

Everyone looked down to find that Sawyer was starting to stir. His eyes opened and he blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light. He sat there in silence for several minutes before muttering, "Bloody hell," and puking onto the sand beside him. Everyone backed away several steps, looks of disgust on their faces.

Sawyer sighed, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and closed his eyes. Claire approached him cautiously and sat down beside him. She said in a soft tone, "Sawyer, we need to know where Jack and Kate are. Hurley said they took all three of you."

Sawyer's eyes opened and he managed to croak, "We escaped. We were running through the jungle when they caught up to us. They all had these walking sticks. I managed to keep running, but Jack and Kate were caught."

"How did you escape?" Charlie asked.

"There was a tunnel leading out of their hatch. We went through there. Now that Jack and Kate know where it is, they'll try again. I know they will." Sawyer said, and fell back into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

By nightfall, Sawyer was recovering and had started to walk around. He was looking for something to eat when he saw a teenager with black, messy hair and glasses. He rubbed his eyes, but the boy was still there. He blinked a few times before deciding to go back to bed.

"Um, where should we start looking first?" Harry asked. He and Bernard were searching through the wreckage for anything they could use. Bernard stood up straight and said, "Probably in the cargo section. If we have any hope of finding your trunks then that's probably the best place to start."

Harry followed Bernard to another section of the plane. They started digging through rubble when Harry spotted Ron and Hermione talking about twenty yards down the beach. He wondered what they were talking about, but smiled as he saw how awkward they looked. Harry sighed and wondered if this was _finally_ going to be the day.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said running up to her. Hermione turned around and gave him a dazzling smile that made his knees weaken and his face turn crimson.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Um, well, I was, um…" Ron stuttered. He took a deep breath and said, "Do you want to go on a walk later tonight? Like, after truth or dare?"

Hermione smiled even more and said, "Sure, I'd love to!"

Ron blushed a deeper shade of red and managed to say, "I'll see you tonight then."

"Tonight then," Hermione repeated and stood on tip toe to kiss him on the cheek. All the color drained from Ron's face at the touch of her lips, but soon reddened again. Ron tried his best to say something, but just wound up smiling goofily and walking away.

"Sawyer?" Claire asked quietly, walking into his tent. He was sitting on a chair, staring out into the horizon. He didn't look up as she entered and sat down next to him. "Sawyer, can you tell me what happened with the others? What did they do to you?"

Sawyer sighed and looked over at her. They sat there like that, looking at each other until Sawyer said, "Nothing too harmful. Just asked a bunch of questions and took blood samples and stuff. They seemed particularly interested in you and your boyfriend."

"Charlie isn't my boyfriend!" Claire exclaimed.

"Who said I was talking about the rocker?" Sawyer said, turning his gaze back to the setting sun. Claire thought for a moment. If they weren't talking about Charlie, then who were they talking about? Oh, of course. But how would they have known about that? She hadn't thought about Thomas since she and Charlie…

"What did they ask Jack and Kate?" Claire asked.

"Asked them a lot of questions about how things were going on our side of the island. Also asked about the hatch. Jack said it was fine when we left, but they kept insisting something was wrong with it."

"Yeah, there is. Locke didn't push the button and the hatch blew up. That's all I know."

They sat in silence for several minutes until sawyer said, "I think I'm going to go to sleep. This morning I thought I saw Harry Potter taking some of our water."

"Uh, there's no easy way to say this. Harry Potter is really here. They were on a plane that crashed and they were the only survivors."

"How do we know we can trust them?" Sawyer asked harshly.

"We don't know for sure, but…somehow we just feel that we can, you know?"

Sawyer was still uncertain, but decided to change the subject. "How's the kid?"

"Aaron's fine…well as fine as an infant can be on an island in the middle of nowhere."

"I wasn't talking about the baby, I was talking about the kid."

"Oh, you mean Charlie! He's doing great, he actually wrote a couple of songs. Hey, Hurley was planning a game of truth or dare tonight after dinner. Maybe I'll see you then?"

Sawyer nodded and Claire left the tent, a small smile on her face. It always made her feel good to talk to Sawyer.

"Okay, everyone, who's first?" Hurley asked. Everyone was gathered around a large camp fire, each person both excited and afraid about what was going to happen in this game of truth or dare.

Claire volunteered. "Charlie, truth or dare?"

Charlie looked unsure but finally said dare. "Charlie, I dare you to run down the beach screaming, 'I'm a bloody rock god!'"

"Claire, you know that's nothing of a dare. I already know I'm a bloody rock god, and I don't need to shout it to the world, because they already know it too," Charlie said suavely. He got up from the log he was sitting on and started running down the beach screaming 'I'm a bloody rock god!' at the top of his lungs. When he returned to his seat (his face pink from yelling so loud), everyone was laughing.

Charlie surveyed the group as the laughter died down. With a smirk placed firmly on his lips, he said, "Ron, truth or dare?"

"T-Truth."

"Alright, name one person here that you would consider being more than friends with."

Ron mumbled something under his breath and Charlie said teasingly, "What's that? I don't think everyone here heard you right!"

"Hermione," Ron said, his ears bright red. He looked down at his feet, not able to look Hermione in the eyes.

"Fred, truth or dare?" He asked, his voice shaky from the question he was asked.

"Truth," he said.

"What's you're deepest darkest secret?"

He looked hesitant before saying, "In our first year George thought Professor Sinistra was fanciable."

George looked as though he was going to punch Fred, who was looking scared of what his twin would do to him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed, nearly falling off the log they were sitting on. The others, though, didn't get the joke.

"Hurley, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hurley said confidently.

"I dare you to wear these-" Fred said and pulled a pair of bunny ears out of a small bag that he and George had been sharing since they crashed "-for the whole day tomorrow."

Everyone laughed, and Hurley took the bunny ears from Fred.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Hurley asked, turning away from Fred towards Harry.

"Truth," Harry said.

"Who do you miss the most since you crashed?"

"Ginny."

"She your girl?" Sawyer asked, speaking for the first time since they had gathered around the campfire.

"She was…" Harry said, tears forming in his eyes. He tried to push them back, but they fell down his cheeks.

After that everyone decided to go to bed, sensing that Harry wanted to be alone.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked Harry softly.

"I think so," Harry said and stood up. "I just haven't thought about her for a while. I think I'm going to see if Bernard found our wands yet."

"Are you ready for that walk?" Ron asked Hermione once Harry was out of earshot.

"Sure," Hermione said, standing up, and they both headed down the beach.

(A/N): I totally dedicate this chapter to my BFF klick-gurl who totally gave me so many great ideas for truth or dare. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! Hey!" said a voice from behind them. Ron and Hermione had gotten several feet down the beach when the turned around to find Harry running towards the beach. His eyes were still red and puffy. He stopped beside them, caught his breath and said, "Bernard went searching for our trunks when we were playing truth or dare. He also found these…"

He held out his hand to reveal three long pieces of wood. "Our wands!"

"He found them when he was looking for medicine in the cargo area. Fred and George were just happy to get their trunks and pranks back!"

He looked between the two of them as they took their wands out of his palm. They were both slightly red at having Harry there when they were in the middle of (almost) having a date. He smiled knowingly, waved, and headed back to the camp for a good night's sleep.

"Sh-Shall we c-carry on?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and they continued walking down the beach, the rolling waves crashing against the shore. Once they were a good way down the beach, Ron checked around them to make sure this was the right spot. He reached out and took her hand, motioning for them to sit down.

They sat down, still, holding each other's hands, staring up at the stars. Hermione whispered, "It's beautiful."

Ron nodded, the lump in his throat growing larger by the minute. He decided that right now was the perfect time. He turned around and waved his wand in the direction of the forest, and a soft music started to play. Hermione turned towards him, a curious look in her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked, his ears bright red. Hermione nodded and they stood up. Ron put his arms around her waste and she put her arms around his neck; the lyrics started to play, the two of them staring into each other's eyes.

_I can't ignore when you walk in  
Sensations consume me  
Burn me alive with your touch  
Burn it all away  
Be the source of my devastation  
Conquer me - escape into me  
Let me feel the flame of your heartUncontrolled fires rage within and without   
Waiting for the rain to quench all  
Wishing for distant lands of calm and clear  
It all started here  
This freefall into insanity_

Hermione rested her head on his chest and he took in the light aroma of her perfume.

_Your heart burns for only me  
Burn me with your love  
Don't think - Just embrace it  
Is this the master plan? _

_Uncontrolled fires rage within and without  
Waiting for the rain to quench all  
Wishing for distant lands of calm and clear  
It all started here  
This freefall into insanity_

"I really like you Hermione," Ron said, pulling away from her to look her in the eyes.

"I really like you too," Hermione said, moving closer to him.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To have you burn for only me  
The flames in your eyes scorch me  
Burn me more  
Your gaze liberates me  
I'll take what's given to me_

Burn it all away  
Be the source of my devastation  
Conquer me - escape into me

Hermione looked up into his bright blue eyes, and he stared down into her chocolate brown ones. They slowly moved closer to each other, until their lips finally met.

(A/N): I dedicate this chapter to my BFF Rosie, who probably loved the whole point of this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry looked up at the starry sky, sadness overwhelming him. He had tried not to think of Ginny too much, but having her brought up in a conversation like that had struck him completely off guard; it was like having someone come up behind him and blast him with the Cruciatus Curse.

He fell back onto the sand, a sigh escaping his lips. He would give anything to see her again, to talk to her…

"_Seats 30 through 40 may now board."_

"_That's you! Gather your things!" The airport terminal was in chaos as Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone onto the plane. Tears were streaming down her face as she realized that her children (and Harry and Hermione included) were growing up, and were off to find the Dark Lord himself. Mr. Weasley came up and put his arm around her waist. Attempting to console her, he said, "They really are growing up, Molly. You have to let go."_

_Molly sobbed and continued to usher everyone onto the plane Harry slipped out of her sight over to where one person stood in the corner. As he approached the lone figure, he realized that she was crying._

"_Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned. He had never stopped loving her, and to see her upset made him sick._

_She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. She whispered hoarsely, "I don't want any of you to get hurt."_

_Harry pulled her into a hug before realizing what he was doing. She sobbed into his shoulder and he felt tears of his own roll down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, though. He didn't want Ginny to see him like this. He pulled apart from her and said, "I have something for you."_

_He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a ruby red diary. As he handed it to her she looked questioningly into his eyes and asked, "What's this?"_

"_It's a diary, of course!" Harry replied. Ginny laughed and Harry continued, "I have one just like it. When you write in yours, it will appear in mine, and vise-versa. This way we can communicate with each other."_

"_Oh, Harry, it's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, and hugged him tightly._

Suddenly, Harry bolted up right and dashed down the beach. He couldn't believe he had forgotten.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the long wait! And sorry this was so short. I've recently been through a very hard heartbreak. I hope you can all forgive me. I'm trying to put my sadness into writing, but I can't stop thinking about him…**

**I'll try to update ASAP. Hope everyone enjoyed this (short) chapter. **


End file.
